In this century
by Manu259
Summary: How will the life of the exorcists would be if they were in our time. Read to find out. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**In ****this century**

**Chapter 1: The two new students.**

**A/N: This is something I made up of how D-Gray Man would be if it happened in our time.**

**A couple of things to have in mind.**

**First: English is not my first language so I apologies for any mistakes I could (and probably will) make.**

**Second: There will be OCs from my other story in this fic.**

**Third: Allen has an evolution of his eye I made up, in case you haven´t read my other fic is the same eye he has after the chapter 218 of the manga except there are three pentacles on top of his eye connected by a line making a triangle.**

**Fourth: I will like if you leave a review saying what you think, I accept constructive criticism but I will ignore insults.**

**Fifth: To Swanhilde and dthunder. I hope you don´t mind I´m using the Ocs you submitted for the contest of my other fic, if you do mind tell me and I´ll rewrite the story without them.**

**I think that´s it hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own D-Gray Man.**

* * *

"So here it is right?". A boy of around 15 or 16 wearing black pants and a hooded coat covering his head and gloves asked his friend.

"Yep this is it". His friend had blond hair, brown eyes and could slightly resemble a wolf; he was also wearing black pants but had a jacket on.

"Anyway let´s go in". Again the white haired boy spoke and both started to enter the building in front of them.

As they pass the gate a guard stopped them.

"Stop". He said and both stopped on their tracks. "I´m the gatekeeper I need to see your ID cards before letting you enter".

"Sure, here". They got two cards and showed them to him.

"Okay, you´re clear to pass". With that the two entered the building.

"Man I hope there are some cute girls here". The blond boy thought out loud.

"Is that the only thing you worry about Jason?".

"Come on I´m sure you must be thinking the same thing Allen". Jason responded with a grin, before they passed through the gate of the building called Black Order High.

* * *

In one of the halls there is a 16 years old Chinese girl wearing a black shirt with strings of red, with a rose cross on the heart and a skirt, and black shoes with her green hair tied in two pigtails. (Imagine the exorcist's uniform in the current chapters of the manga but a scholar version, and the shoes I mentioned aren´t the dark boots, but she doesn´t have the red rings around her anklets either, you´ll see why soon enough).

"Lenalee". Someone called to her and when she looked behind she saw a red haired guy of 17 or 18 with an eye patch on his green left eye and a bandana, wearing the same uniform except he had pants.

"Hi Lavi, why are you running?".

"Because Yuu-chan is after me". He responded looking terrified at his own statement.

"USAGI". Another guy around the same age a Lavi with the same uniform, long hair tied on a ponytail and with a wooden sword on his right hand yelled while running to where they were.

"AHHH, Lenalee save me". Lavi begged.

"-Sigh- Not this again". With that she stopped Yuu and said. "Stop Kanda if you keep disturbing the school you´re going to get another detention".

"Che". Kanda responded before sheathing his sword and walk away.

"Thanks Lenalee".

"You know he may actually kill you one day, right?".

"And when that happens not even Lenalee will be able to save you". A third voice spoke.

"Hi Madison". Lenalee was the first to greet her; she had long brown hair tied with a ribbon, blue eyes, white skin and was wearing the same uniform as Lenalee.

"Come on I´m sure Yuu would never actually kill me". Lavi said with his arms behind his back and a grin.

"You shouldn´t be too sure". Madison responded before the bell rang signalizing the start of classes.

"Well I have to go, see you later". Lavi said to Lenalee and Madison before walking to his class.

"We should go too". Madison said to Lenalee and with that they walked to the classroom.

After they entered both went to their seats and chatted before professor Yeager walked in, he is a man of around 60 with long, white hair that was held in place with a circlet and a white moustache.

"Okay class, sit please". The professor spoke and everyone did as told.

His class was mathematics so no one was really eager to his class.

At about half of the lesson someone knocks on the door and Professor Yeager goes to answer. "Hi director Komui how can I help you?".

They exchanged a few words without the class hearing them and then he walked back in. "People we have two new students with us". He spoke. "Come in please".

With that two boys entered the room both wearing the uniform, although one of them was wearing a hooded version. "Introduce yourself please".

"Hi I´m Jason Black, I hope we get along". The first one talked he had blond hair and brown eyes.

"I´m Allen Walker nice to meet you". The other talked making a slight bow but not taking out his hood.

"Excuse me Mr. Walker". The Professor talked. "But I need to ask you to take your hood off".

Allen wasn´t too happy about that but end up doing it anyway.

Then everyone noted his white hair and a weird scar on his left eye.

"Mr. Walker do you dye your hair?". The Professor talked again.

"No it´s its natural color". He responded rubbing his neck.

"Well then go sit please". With that the two started to walk to two sits on the back of the class and they could hear whispers about how weird Allen´s scar was or that his hair must be dyed.

They got to their seats and started to listen to the class.

"Lenalee did you noticed?". Madison whispered to her.

"Yes, that scar has three pentacles, it may be an akuma".

"Let´s wait and see what they do". Madison finished and with that they started to pay attention to the class again.

The class went by without any problems and everyone went to get food afterwards.

* * *

In the line Lenalee and Madison are watching the two new boys when they get their food.

"HI you must be new in here, I´m Jerry how can I help you". The chef introduced himself he is dark skinned and wears a sleeveless chef's overall. His hair is purple and set into very finely kept braids and is wearing sunglasses.

"Yep, I´m Jason". The blond one introduced himself before ordering.

"Nice to meet you I´m Allen Walker". The white haired one said.

"You really have good manners tell me what you want". The chef said.

"I want…". After about five minutes of naming food the chef said.

"Really?".

"Yes". Allen simply responded.

"Okay then". The chef again answered with a smile and started cooking the, probably, largest order he has ever had.

After getting their order they found a table and started eating while everyone else looked weird at the amount of food Allen was devouring.

Lenalee and Madison went to sit with Lavi and Kanda who were already eating.

"Hey, guys". Lenalee interrupted their meal. "I think the new students might be akuma".

With that the other two got serious and stopped eating to pay attention.

"What makes you think that?". Lavi asked.

"The one with white hair". Madison started. "Has three pentacles above his left eye".

"Okay, same as always we wait until everyone else is gone and then we go take care of them". Kanda stated before leaving the table.

Everyone in the cafeteria were eating without any problem when. "Hey morons this is our table". Joe, the number one bully of the school, along with his group said to Allen and Jason.

"Sorry but I don´t see your name in it". Allen calmly responded before going back to eat.

"What did you say?".

"I think you heard him". This time Jason responded.

During this Lenalee, Lavi and Madison were ready to intervene if the potential akumas did anything.

"Well we´re finished eating anyway, let´s go Jason". Allen said before both started to walk away but before they could Joe throw a fist to Allen who was in his back.

He moved out of the way without even looking surprising Joe as well as the other people there. After Joe got around the shock he again throw a fist this time Allen turned around to face him and started to dodge all the hits that tried to get him. After about twenty minutes of this Joe was panting heavily and had his hands on his legs to try and catch his breath, after seeing that Allen walked away when the group that had come with Joe stopped him and said.

"You think you´re gonna walk away after what you did?".

"I didn´t do anything, he is the one that got tired". Allen responded, but before they could respond to that a professor walked in with that they helped Joe to walk away with him muttering a 'this isn´t over'.

"Man, why didn´t you just hit him and got it over with". Jason asked with a grin once his friend was again at his side.

"Because I didn´t have to". Allen responded simply.

With that the two walked off with more than one person staring after them.

"If he is an akuma, then he is very good at hiding it". Lavi said to the other two.

"Yeah, but at least no one got injured". Madison said to the other two.

"Let´s keep an eye on them".

* * *

Meanwhile with Allen and Jason.

"You always do stuff like that". Jason says to his friend.

"It´s better than your solution of hitting everything that moves". Allen responded.

"Yeah, yeah". Suddenly his expression changes to a serious one. "Did you detected any?".

"Four, three level 2 and a level 3". Allen responded also with a serious expression. "We can´t really do anything right now, so let´s wait and take them down once school is over".

The rest of the day went by without any other troubles and soon it was the time to leave.

Allen and Jason were walking when Allen said.

"I need to go to my work now".

"Okay, see you soon". Jason responded

"You know you could get a job yourself".

"You know I try but they always fire me after the first week".

"Maybe if you didn´t started to yell to anyone who you think is stealing they wouldn´t do that".

"But they were".

"-Sigh- Anyway see you back home". With that Allen walked away.

* * *

Not too far from where they were.

"Which one should we follow?". Lenalee asked.

"The way Jason is taking is the one that has fewer people on the streets, let´s follow him". Madison responded.

"You really know the town". Lavi said to her.

With that they started to follow Jason until they reached a street with no one but them.

"Okay, now". Lenalee said before the three got out of their hiding place.

"Hey". Lavi said to Jason who turned around.

"Oh, you two are from the school, right?". Jason asked pointing at Lenalee and Madison. "Do you need anything?".

"We wanted to ask you something". Madison started.

"Sure, what is it?".

"Are you an akuma?".

Jason froze after hearing that but soon recovered. "No, I´m not".

"You said that without even asking what we are talking about". Lavi stated before getting a hammer from his pocket and make it grow. "You must be a really idiot version".

The two girls followed Lavi is example and activated their Innocence.

"Wilis, activate". Madison said and her hair ribbon started to glow and make some kind of essence around her.

"Dark Boots, activate". Lenalee said and blood started to come out of her anklets before it formed a pair of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs.

"Okay, I´m not sure what´s going on but if you want a fight…". Jason was rolling up his sleeves as he says this. "…a fight you are gonna get, Damnation, activate". His wrists started to bleed forming an axe blade with a long red and black handle.

Jason was staring at them when suddenly Lenalee disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him. 'When did she?'. Jason was thinking while the kick started to approach, but before it could hit him a white wall appeared between him and Lenalee.

"Seriously Jason, I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you´re already in a fight". A man standing on top of wall said, he had a dark claw for his left arm, and a white cloak around him with a mask on his back.

"Sorry Allen, but they started it you know". Jason responded adopting a fighting stance while Lenalee went back to her friends.

"Did they really?". Allen asked to Jason once he got off the wall.

"Oi you two". Lavi interrupted them. "Don´t think you can escape this".

"We don´t intend to". Allen responded.

* * *

**And here it ends the first chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think because I´m not sure if I will continue this story.**

**With nothing more to say I hope I see you next update.**


	2. Night 2: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Since three people asked me to continue this I will.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don´t own D-Gray Man.**

* * *

"We don´t intend to". Allen responded.

"Oi Allen it seems those akumas are more eager to be destroyed than we thought". Jason said to him.

"They´re not akuma". Allen responded still looking at the three attackers. "Those weapons are made of Innocence".

Jason was surprised to hear this but didn´t doubt what he was saying. "So I guess I should deactivate Damnation now".

"Not yet, the real akumas are close". Allen responded.

"Hey I don´t know what you´re talking about but you better get ready". Lavi stated before lunging at Jason who placed his axe in the middle of the attack, while Madison send Wilis towards Allen who was forced to placed his cape to stop the attack, but before he could respond Lenalee was behind him ready to give him a kick at which Allen could only place his claw to deflect it.

"Wait, there has been a mistake". Allen tried to talk but the two just again started to attack him. In one opportunity Lenalee and Madison attacked him at the same time with a combination of Lenalee is kicks covered by Wilis. "Damn it, Cross Grave". Allen said and made a shield appear in front of him to minimize the damage.

Meanwhile, Jason and Lavi were exchanging blow after blow trying to make the other one flinch to finish the battle, making the axe and hammer clash with every hit they tried to make to his opponent.

"I´m surprised you can fight like this with your disguise". Lavi says with a grin.

"No idea what you´re talking about I´m not wearing any disguise". Jason responded before the exchange of blows resumed.

After ten minutes of the battle another voice spoke to them. "So fighting among you, that makes the job easier". The five stopped the fight to look at the owner of the voice, it was roughly 8 to 9 feet tall, with sharp jagged teeth, and wear what looks like medieval armor that covers most of its body.

"A level 3". Allen stated stopping the fight with Lenalee and Madison.

"What calling reinforcements?". Lenalee asked thinking the level 3 was here to help Allen and Jason.

"Attack". The level 3 yelled making two level 2 appear and lunge at the exorcists.

"Akuma in sorrow let your soul be saved". Allen said before jumping towards one of the level 2 and cut it down with his claw. The other akuma got behind Allen and was ready to kill him but was suddenly sent to the ground without anyone even touching him.

"Now we´re even". Jason said with a grin before cut the akuma in half with his axe.

"If you say so". Allen responded.

"Not bad, not bad at all". The level 3 started to talk. "But I wonder if you can give me some fun". With that a large blade was formed out of nowhere and the level 3 pointed towards the five.

The level 3 lunged to Allen but received a hammer in its face before it could get to him. "We´re here too you know". Lavi says with a grin to the akuma that was sent a few feet back because of him.

"You dam-". Before the level 3 could continue Madison cut one arm with Wilis and Lenalee kick it back towards Jason and Allen, the first ran towards it and cut his remaining arm while the rest of it was destroyed by Allen is claw.

"Rest in peace". Allen said after the akuma exploded while a smile formed on his face.

After the short fight Lenalee, Madison and Lavi were looking at Allen and Jason.

"Jason, deactivate your Innocence". Allen said to him after doing that himself.

"Okay, okay". Jason did as told and the axe was reabsorbed by his body.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding". Allen started talking to the other three who still had their Innocence activated. "We are exorcists like you; I thought Komui-san informed you of that". With that sentence Lenalee got her phone and called her brother.

'Hello'. Komui said from the other way of the phone.

"Nii-san d-". Lenalee was cut off by.

'LENALEE, AH YOU´RE CALLING YOUR BIG BROTHER, I´M SO HAPPY'.

"Nii-san did two new exorcists joined today?". She asked ignoring the yelling.

'Oh yes sorry I forgot to mention it, but you should already know them they´re the guys that joined during your class with professor Yeager'. Komui responded oblivious at the situation.

"Nii-san you should had told me this before". Lenalee said with an angry tone, and with that she hang up, while Komui after realizing that started to yell something about his sister not saying goodbye to him. "Sorry, my Nii-san didn´t told us anything". Lenalee apologized to Allen and Jason after deactivating her Innocence followed by Madison and Lavi.

"It´s okay, don´t worry about it". Allen responded.

"But if you really feel bad maybe you two girls could go on a date wi-". Jason was interrupted by Allen hitting his ribs. "Ouch, I was just joking".

"Yeah right". Allen responded.

"By the way why did you come back here?". Jason asked realizing Allen came back without him calling.

"I detected the akuma so I came back before they could ambush you, although I didn´t expect you were fighting another exorcists".

"Sorry about that we were too quick to judge". Lavi apologized this time.

"What do you mean you detected them?". Madison asked after hearing what Allen said.

"My left eye can detect akumas at the distance". Allen responded.

"Really? That must be useful". Lenalee said surprised.

"Yeah". Allen responded although with a sad look, before he watched the hour. "Damn it, I´m late, sorry I have to go now see you tomorrow". Allen said before running away.

"Where is he going?". Lavi asked Jason after Allen disappeared from sight.

"To his work". He responded simply. "And I need to go too so until tomorrow". And with that he started walking to his house.

"Man we were really too quick to judge". Lavi said while the three were walking to their own homes.

"Yeah, but if Allen really can detect akumas with his eye this shouldn´t happen again". Madison said with a smile.

"That´s true but…". Lenalee started talking. "…don´t you think he looked sad when he told us that?".

"Yes, but I guess he´ll tell us if he wants to". Madison responded.

"It´s not like you can be completely open with people that five minutes ago were trying to take you down". Lavi seconded.

* * *

Meanwhile with Allen.

He was working his shift at a local cafe; he was taking the order from a customer while thinking. 'It´s a good thing there are other exorcists there, but there is one more level 2 in the school, I should tell them who is it tomorrow'. "I´ll be right back with your order". He said before going to make the order. He finished his shift and started to walk home.

"Tadaima". Allen said after entering his home.

"Hey Allen how did your shift went?". Jason asked.

"Like always".

"By the way there is one more level 2 in the school right?". Jason asked after Allen started to cook.

"Yeah, I planned on tell them about it also". Allen responded.

"Really, you´re gonna tell three strangers who a few hours ago try to knock you down?".

"It´s not like they meant any harm by it, how many times did you confused normal people with akuma before learning to trust my eye?". Allen responded with an amused smile.

Jason just made a nervous laugh at that and decided to stop talking for now.

* * *

With Lavi.

"Panda jiji I´m home". Lavi said once he passed through the door to receive a kick by an old man with a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes.

"Show some respect Lavi". The old man said.

"Okay, okay Bookman jiji". Lavi answered after getting up.

"Come on Dinner is ready". With that statement from Bookman Lavi ran to the table and started to eat.

* * *

With Madison.

"I´m back". Madison said once she entered her home.

"What took you so long, don´t tell me you were with those so called friends of yours again?". Her mother Giselle said once she heard her.

"They´re not 'so called friends' they´re my friends and yes I was with them". Madison answered.

"Seriously wasting your time with them what are you thinking?".

"I´m not wasting time, so please stop talking of them like that".

"Oh Madison, welcome back". Her father, Simon, greet her after hearing the argument.

"Hi dad". Madison answered to him.

"I told you a thousand times that you should stop spending time with them". Her mother interrupted.

"And each and every time I told you that I chose my friends". Madison responded.

"Anyway, let´s sit and eat, shall we?". Again Simon intervened.

With that everyone stopped the argument and sat on the table, although the tension could be sensed as dinner progressed.

* * *

With Lenalee.

She entered her house and said. "Nii-san I´m back".

"LENALEE, WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU SHOULDN´T HAD DONE THAT". Lenalee is big brother, Komui, said as soon as she passed the door, Komui is a tall man with dark eyes and long dark hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret.

"That´s because you didn´t told me the new students were exorcists and Lavi, Madison and me end up attacking them by mistake". Lenalee said to him with an angry tone.

"Oh sorry about that, WAIT DID THEY DEFEND THEMESELVES DID ANY OF THEM TRY TO HURT YOU".

"No Nii-san they did defend themselves but neither one of them tried to hurt me".

"Oh okay but maybe I should still send a Komur-".

"NO NII-SAN NO KOMURINS". Lenalee interrupted him before they got to eat.

"B-But Lenalee".

"I said no".

"Okay, come on dinner is ready". Komui said with a depressed tone.

Everyone ate and went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

The next day.

Allen and Jason were walking to the school.

"Man, I really should sleep more". Jason said with a yawn.

"I told you, you shouldn´t had stay up all night playing games". Allen said to him.

"I know I know". Then someone calls to them.

"Oi you two". Allen and Jason turned around to find Lavi running towards them.

"Hi… Lavi-san right?". Allen greet him.

"Yep glad you remember me but just call me Lavi". He says with a grin.

"Is a little hard to forget someone who yesterday was trying to knock you down". Jason added with his own grin.

"Come on I said I´m sorry".

"Stop it Jason".

"Okay, okay".

"By the way…". Allen said making Lavi pay attention. "…there is another akuma at the school".

Lavi was surprised after hearing that but soon got it over with. "Who is it?".

"I don´t know his name but I´ll point him out once we get there".

The three resumed their walk to the school talking about some other things while in the way.

They soon arrived to the school where they found Lenalee and Madison just about to enter, after seeing them both stopped to wait until they reached.

"Good morning". Lenalee greet the three along with Madison.

"Hi". Lavi greet them back.

"Morning". Jason said simply.

"Good morning Lenalee-san, Madison-san". Allen was the last one to greet them.

"You don´t need to put the –san after our names". Madison tells him.

"Really?". Allen asks.

"Really". Lenalee answers him this time.

"Okay then". Allen smiles after saying this.

"That reminds me…". Lavi starts. "…Allen here says there is one more akuma at the school". The other two flinch at that statement.

"I don´t know his name but I´ll point him out once I see him". Allen says to the other two.

"Okay". Madison answered before the five started to enter the school.

"By the way Allen-kun". Lenalee said getting his attention. "How did you get that eye?".

Allen stopped on his tracks making everyone else to do the same. "I´ll tell you some other time". He responded simply before resuming the walking, Lenalee, Lavi and Madison were confused at the statement before Jason said.

"It´s not a good memory". With that he started to walk behind Allen.

The other three followed shortly after.

* * *

**And here was chapter two**

**Remember I accept any reviews as long it doesn´t have insults.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Night 3: New acquaintance?

**Chapter 3: New acquaintance?**

**Here is chapter three.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own D-Gray Man no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

The five exorcists entered the school without any troubles and were talking while walking to the classroom.

"By the way Allen". Lavi said. "Do you at least now the year the akuma is in?".

"Sorry, no". Allen responded. "But I do know he is not in our class and he didn´t seemed to be your age". He finished.

"When is the time most people are together?". Jason asked to his three new friends.

They thought for a moment and Lenalee respond. "I guess lunch time; most of the students go to the cafeteria then".

"That´s where Allen will identify him". Jason said after getting his response.

"Can you really do it with that ease?". Madison asked to Allen.

"Yes, but when I detect akumas is kind of noticeable so we need to sit in a place where no one can see us". Allen responded.

"What do you mean noticeable Allen-kun?". Lenalee asked.

"You´ll see in lunch".

"Well, here we part ways". Lavi said goodbye to them and went to his classroom.

"So where do you guys come from?". Lenalee asked trying to make conversation.

"England, although we´ve been in a lot of places". Allen responded.

"Why is that?". Madison asked this time.

"Our master". Jason responded and made a dark aura surround Allen.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun". Lenalee asked after seeing his sudden change of mood.

"Yes, don´t worry". Allen said the dark aura disappearing.

They kept talking until reached the class is door. After entering the room some people stared at them specially one person who was more like glaring at Allen. They ignored the looks and walked to their desks.

Soon after that professor Klaud Nine entered the room, she is a woman of average height with a slim, fit physique. She has blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes, also the left half of her face is covered by her hair and has a monkey on her shoulder.

Everyone shut up and got to their sits after she entered. She was the biology professor and everybody knew she didn´t liked when they talked during her class.

"Director Komui told me there are two new students could you introduce yourselves?". Klaud asked and Allen and Jason stood up introducing as they were told. The class went by without much trouble except for some poor student that fall sleep on the desk and earned a kick from Lau Jimin and a hit of Klaud is whip.

After finishing the class Allen and Jason were gathering their things when someone threw a ball at them both dodge it and saw Joe walking their way with an evil grin. "Sorry my hand slipped". He said and crouched to get the ball but halfway to it he made a fist and attempted to hit Allen in the stomach but this blocked it with his own hand.

"Do we have to do this again?". Allen asked with a serious expression, Joe was ready to try and hit him again when someone walked to them.

"Allen-kun is everything okay?". Lenalee asked seeing the situation, at this Joe just grabbed the ball and walk to Lenalee.

"So Lenalee when are you gonna let me take you out?". He asked with an overconfident smile.

"I don´t date bullies so you can forget about that". She responded, while Allen and Jason chuckled at the answer he got, after that he kept on walking although giving one last glare to Allen. "What happened?". Lenalee asked after Joe couldn´t be seen.

"Nothing, I guess he is still mad because what happened yesterday". Allen responded with a smile.

"I-I see". Lenalee stuttered.

"Are you okay Lenalee your face seems to be a little red?". Jason asked.

"I´m fine". She responded looking away. "We should go to the cafeteria now". The three did as told so and found Madison waiting for them in the classroom door.

* * *

They got to the cafeteria and were standing in line to get their food.

"We´re gonna sit over there no one will be able to see us". Lenalee said to Jason and Allen who nodded. She and Madison sat down and started to eat when Lavi and Kanda joined them.

"Kanda, why didn´t you came with us yesterday?". Madison asked.

"Che". Was the only response.

"He got grounded for destroying some school properties again". Lavi said with a grin.

"He destroyed those because he was chasing you, didn´t he?". Again Madison asked.

Lavi just laughed while Kanda had an angry expression. Soon after that Allen and Jason got to the table and sat down.

"Been a while Yuu Bakanda". Allen said once he sat down with a glare.

"Don´t call me that baka Moyashi". Kanda responded with his own glare.

They stayed like that glaring at each other while Lenalee, Madison and Lavi had a look of wondering what´s going on.

"We know each other for a time when our masters, met". Jason said with a grin. "Allen and Yuu never really got along".

"Don´t call me that". Kanda said with his wooden sword at Jason is throat.

"Wait, Kanda if you already knew them why didn´t you told us before?". Lenalee asked.

"Because I didn´t bother to look at them when you mentioned they might be akumas". Kanda responded.

"Well he probably would had let you attack us anyway". Allen said before he started to eat.

"Allen-kun…". Lenalee said getting his attention. "How can you eat that much?".

"I´m a parasitic type so I need to eat this amount to keep my energy". Allen responded.

"Wow, and you don´t gain any weight?". This time Lavi asked, Allen just shrugged and continue to eat.

Everyone were calmly eating when suddenly Allen stopped. "The akuma is here". He said making everyone get serious.

"Where?". Madison asked, Allen look to the sides to make sure no one was seeing them when around his eye appeared a sort of cogwheel monocle and under it you could see a red inverse pentagram instead of his pupil.

Everyone but Jason flinched at the sight of Allen is eye, even Kanda was a little shocked after seeing the eye for the first time (although was better at hiding it than the rest).

"The akuma is the one who is ordering food right now". Allen said getting them out of their thoughts and deactivating his eye. "We should go after it once the school is over".

The other people in the table just nodded, not really sure of what to say.

* * *

After everyone finished eating it was time for physical education, which happens to be with all the classes at once.

"Okay brats we will start with some laps around the field, everyone get to the starting mark". Profesor Winters Socaro said, he is dark-skinned and has spiked hair and teeth and a black scar or tattoo across his nose, just beneath his white eyes, though he does not seem to be blind.

Everyone did as told but Allen and Kanda were still glaring at each other with sparks coming out where their gazes met.

"I think something bad is gonna happen". Lavi said while he gets ready.

"Okay brats start". Sokaro said and everyone started running.

Allen and Kanda were head to head making the laps not letting the other take the lead and screaming to each other 'YOU WON´T BEAT ME BAKANDA/MOYASHI'.

Everyone finished the laps while Allen and Kanda kept running.

"How can they keep going?". Lavi asked lying on the floor.

"Who knows". Jason responded.

"I guess neither of them wants to lose". Madison said sitting nearby.

"But they won´t have any energy left once Sokaro-sensei says we are gonna do something else". Lenalee thought out loud.

"Don´t worry as long as they keep competing with each other, they won´t stop". Jason said with a grin.

After that Professor Sokaro kept giving exercises where almost everyone dragged their foots to finish.

The rest of the day went smoothly and was time to go out.

* * *

The exorcists where at the entrance waiting for the akuma to appear.

"Hey Moyashi". Kanda said gaining everyone is attention.

"It´s Allen".

"Where can I get an eye like yours?". Kanda asked surprising everyone.

"Kanda you shouldn´t ask him that". Lenalee said trying to make him shut up.

"Why?, if we all have an eye like that we won´t have to worry about making mistakes". Kanda contradicted.

"Turn someone you love into an akuma and let him cut you on one of your eyes". Allen said making everyone look at him.

"Allen-ku-". Lenalee was about to say something but Allen interrupted.

"It´s here". With that everyone prepared themselves to fight.

"Stop". Kanda said once everyone made sure no one was around.

"Can I help you?". The akuma asked still in disguise.

"We know you´re an akuma so not try to hide it". Lavi spoke his hammer pointed to the akuma.

"Heh, I don´t know how you find out but you won´t be able to beat me". The akuma left the disguise and was ready to attack.

"Mugen, activate". Kanda said making his wooden sword change to a katana and cutting down the akuma. "That was too easy". Kanda said after the akuma was defeated and then walked away not even saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

"I guess we can go now". Lavi said and everyone started to walk, after walking for a while Lavi split ways with the rest after saying goodbye.

The four remaining were walking in complete silence when Lenalee broke it.

"So Allen-kun". She said making him look at her. "Where is your Innocence?".

"Oh yeah I still haven´t show you". With that he took out his gloves and pulled up his sleeve.

Lenalee and Madison were surprised after seeing Allen is arm, this was completely black including the fingernails, the skin was scale-like and had arrow shaped marking forming around his shoulder blade.

"My Innocence is my left arm that´s why the color". Allen said before hiding it again. "And you already saw its activated form". He finished and they started to walk again, they kept quiet until it was time to part ways, they said their goodbye and everyone went in different directions.

* * *

With Madison.

'I guess he has some trust in us since he showed us his arm, but maybe we should had say something instead of just staring, I hope he doesn´t take it in a bad way'. She thought while walking home.

* * *

With Lenalee.

'It was a real shock looking at his arm, but I don´t care about that, he still seems to be a good person, although in retrospective I guess staying quiet after he showed us his arm may have not be the best decision'. Lenalee sighed at the last thought. 'Maybe I should make him something as an apology; some food might do the trick'. Lenalee kept walking after that thinking what she should make.

* * *

With Allen and Jason.

"I´m surprised you showed them your arm, that easily". Jason said while they kept walking.

"You can get an axe out of the blood in your arms and Lenalee a pair of boots from her legs, I don´t think they will say anything about a weird arm". Allen responded with a smile.

"Heh, you had grown a bit…" Jason said earning a puzzled look from Allen. "Some other times whenever you showed your arm and people stayed quiet after it you automatically assumed they were judging you".

"I guess I did grow a bit since that time". Allen said and both started to laugh until they got home.

* * *

**I will leave it there.**

**I hope you like it and if you did please leave a review, anything is welcomed but insults.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Night 4: A new threat

**Chapter 4: A new threat.**

**Here I give you chapter four.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry it took so long but I almost abandon this story since there aren't too much people seeing it, but I guess I'm just making excuses so instead of doing that I will leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

Allen and Jason were walking home when suddenly Allen quickly looked to a dark corner of the city standing ready to activate his Innocence.

"Is everything okay?". Jason asked after seeing the sudden movement.

"Yeah sorry". Allen responded standing normally again. "I just thought I saw something". With that they kept on walking.

"Well anyway, can you help me with something?". Jason asked with a wide grin.

"What?". Allen asked back not sure if he should had asked.

Then Jason took out his phone opened the contact list and said with an even wider grin. "Which one do you think I should date?".

Allen face palmed himself. "Why do you have to flirt with every girl you see?". He asked before making a long sigh.

"Come on, I can make some double dates if you want". Jason said back still grinning.

"No thank you, let's just go back". Allen responded.

"Why, do you have your eye on someone?". The blonde one asked with a mockery look.

"No I don't". Allen said back not even changing his expression.

"Heee, Really?".

"Yes really".

"So it's okay if I ask those two out?". Jason earned a death glare from Allen. "What you want one of them?".

"No, but you shouldn't date them".

"-Whining tone- Why?".

"Because if you break up with one of them it will be harder for both to do your jobs". Allen responded still looking pissed at Jason.

"-Sigh- Fine, but in exchange you have to help me with this list". Jason said once again showing his phone.

"-Sigh- Deal".

With that they got home and Allen helped Jason with the long (LONG) list.

* * *

With Lenalee.

"Nii-san I'm back". Lenalee said after opening the door but strangely there wasn't any response. "Nii-san?". She called again walking to the kitchen where she found a note attached to the fridge.

'Dear Lenalee, there was a problem at school so I went back, make anything you want for dinner and I'll probably get home very late so don't stay up for too long.

I love you, your dear brother Komui'. In the end of the note there was a drawing of a bunny with the thumb up.

Lenalee smiled at the note and put it back on the table.

'Okay so I should go do the homework'. Lenalee thought taking out books and starting to do the homework on the same table she put the note down.

* * *

With Lavi.

"Come on Yu, let me go with you". Lavi said to Kanda with a whining tone.

"I SAID NO, SO STOP FOLLOWING ME". Kanda yelled back.

"But why Yu?".

"Because you're an annoying usagi, and if you call me by my first name again I will cut you down!". Kanda had Mugen on his wooden form in Lavi is throat while saying this.

"B-But Yu-chan". And that was the straw that broke the camel, Kanda started cutting around trying to hit Lavi but this was quickly running away trying to avoid been half usagi.

'How did I end up in this?'.

* * *

**Me: I shall answer that question.**

After the group got separated Lavi decided to walk around instead of going straight home, so he ended up walking to a video game center and after half hour of playing he saw Kanda walking nearby so he said to himself. 'I need to go tease him'. Then he walked to him and started to bother him by asking where is he going while he kept repeating 'I won't tell you'. And after some time of that it ended like this.

**Me: Well, I think I said enough, back to the story.**

* * *

"Please Kanda stop". Lavi pleaded while still running when they both got to an empty street before even realizing.

"I got you know, you damn usagi". Kanda said but both stopped when several bullets were shot towards them.

"I thought there were more akumas than just those we destroyed in the school". Lavi thought out loud before activating his hammer.

"Che, I'll destroy them quickly so I can go back to cut you". Kanda said activating Mugen.

"You still haven't forgot about that?". Lavi asked with an anime drop, but the conversation stopped after they saw five level 1s in front of them. And both lunged towards them quickly destroying them with a combination of fire seal and Netherworld Insects.

"That was it?, how weak". Kanda said changing Mugen back to a wooden sword and walking away.

"Wait for me Yu-chan". Lavi said running to him.

While on a dark corner someone said. "Not bad, but they're clearly not remotely close to your power". The person said to someone behind.

"Well, we're all used to boring jobs, how about we let that have some fun first?". Someone else said and then several yellow eyes were seen in a dark corner before they all disappeared.

* * *

With Madison.

She was in front of her house looking for her keys when her phone rang, she took it and read the message, it was from Lenalee and it said if she could go help her with something she had to do, so Madison entered her house to change and said a quick good bye to her family before walking to Lenalee is house. 'I wonder what Lenalee needs help with, she has good grades, so I guess is not homework, but I should take the opportunity to talk to her about those two'. She walked while thinking of this and before she knew it she was at Lenalee is home, she knocked on the door and wait for her to answer it.

"Hi Madison". Lenalee greeted her after opening the door and moved from the door to let her come in.

"Hi". Madison greeted her back before entering. "So what did you needed help with?".

"Well you see, remember when Allen-kun showed us his arm?". She asked.

"Sure, it happened a little while ago". Madison answered making a strange look at that question. "Why?".

"You see, I think he may have taken it the wrong way the fact that neither you or me said anything after that, so I wanted to know if you could help me cook something for him as an apology?".

"Sure, I'll be happy to, I was thinking about that too". Madison answered her. "But what can we do?".

"You see that's what I needed help with". Lenalee said before letting out a defeated sigh. "I have no idea".

Madison sat down in one of the tables thinking and then said. "Maybe we can ask Jason".

"That's a good idea". Lenalee said to that suggestion. "But I don't have his phone nor I know where he lives, do you?".

"No but I heard Lavi asking Jason and Allen their phone numbers so maybe we can ask him". Madison said to that before Lenalee took out her phone and called Lavi.

'What's up?'. Lavi said from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Lavi, I wanted to know if you had Jason or Allen-kun is number?". Lenalee said but not knowingly that made Lavi grin.

'Why do you ask?'. Lavi asked with a slight change of tone but before she could reply he said. 'Did you fall for one of them that quickly?'.

Lenalee is face turned red at that something that didn't passed unnoticed by Madison, but she couldn't ask since Lenalee yelled. "IS NOT THAT I JUST NEED TO ASK THEM SOMETHING".

'Okay, okay'. Lavi responded but he still had that same tone. 'Grab something to write their numbers are … (random numbers)'.

"Okay thanks Lavi". Lenalee said recovering from what he had said before.

'By the way'. Lavi said before she could hang up. 'You better hurry because I heard you have a lot of competition'. Lenalee just hanged up the phone looking pissed at that last comment.

"Daijōbu?". Madison asked after seeing Lenalee is reaction.

"Yeah, is nothing". Lenalee answered before Madison picked Jason is number from a paper in the table and dialed it.

* * *

With Allen and Jason.

They got home without any trouble and were watching TV when Jason is phone rang.

"Who is it?". Allen asked after listening the phone rang.

"I don't know". Jason responded before answering the phone. "Moshimoshi?".

'Hi, Jason?'.

"Madison?". Jason asked earning a confused look from Allen. "How did you got my number?".

'Lavi told it to me I needed to ask you something'.

"Sure what is it?".

'You see I'm in Lenalee is house now and we were wondering what kind of food Allen likes'.

"Why do you want to know that?". Jason asked not knowing why they wanted to know something like that

'We thought maybe Allen took it the wrong way when we didn't said anything after seeing his arm so we wanted to apologies'.

"I see". Jason said before chuckling a little. "Don't worry about it he is not upset by that".

'Jason said Allen doesn't feel bad by that'. Madison said from the other side of the phone to Lenalee. 'Can you tell us anyway?'. Madison asked after a while.

"Well…". Jason seemed to be thinking and then said low enough for Allen not to hear. "Try with Mitarashi Dango". After that they said they're goodbyes.

"What did she wanted?". Allen asked after Jason hanged up.

"Sorry you'll have to wait until tomorrow". Jason answered with a grin.

Allen raised a brow at that but decided to wait, he turned off the TV and both went to do the homework. They were at it for about an hour when Allen is eye activated making both stop and quickly ran to where Allen is eye told them to go.

* * *

With Lenalee and Madison.

After Madison told Lenalee about the Mitarashi Dango they went out to buy what they will need.

It didn't took long for them to buy things and they were walking back to Lenalee is house.

"By the way Lenalee". Madison said while they were walking. "I really don't know how to make Mitarashi Dango, do you?".

"Not really but I have a cooking book in my house so I can consult that if necessary". Lenalee answered.

"That's good". Then a person placed itself between them and they're path.

"Excuse me but we need to pass". Madison told the person but this didn't moved so they decided to go around him.

"Excuse me?". This time Lenalee called to him but the only answer was the person making a big explosion.

They were both quick enough to activate their respective Innocence, and Lenalee managed to avoid while Madison made a shield using her Innocence to stop the attack.

"What the hell?". Lenalee asked after the smoke settled down, but both her and Madison flinched at what they were seeing it was a child-like creature with a bloated stomach with a black star on the stomach and a little, closed-ring, "halo-like" oval above its head and wings on its back.

"Is that an akuma?". Madison asked taking in its form and not finding any other explanation.

"Yes I am". The akuma answered. "Exorcist". And with that it quickly went behind Madison covering its hands with dark matter and quickly hitting her sending her a few feet away and into the ground.

"Madison". Lenalee called to her while moving but the akuma quickly moved in the way. "Move". Lenalee ordered while preparing one of her foots to hit the akuma, but the akuma stopped the attack with one arm. "What?!". Lenalee asked after seeing that but she was quickly sent to the ground by a hit from the akuma is other arm. 'How can it match my speed?'. Lenalee thought while the akuma hovered right above her.

"Is that all, exorcist?". The akuma asked with an amused grin while charging her hand for the final blow.

'Come on move'. Lenalee was thinking trying to get her dark boots to respond and hit the akuma, but they didn't respond.

"DIE". The akuma yelled pointing its palm to Lenalee but when it was gonna shoot something came from the side and moved its arm so the akuma failed the attack, and then a claw and an axe hit the akuma forcing it back.

'Who?'. Lenalee asked to herself.

"Lenalee are you okay?". A voice asked her and she recognized it before starting to move to a sitting position.

"Allen-kun?". She asked still a little dazed.

"Good you're okay". Allen said relieved.

"Hey Allen". Jason called to him. "Is that?".

"Yeah" Allen answered with his eye activated before falling to his knees puking and coughing.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him but he made a gesture that he is okay, he cleaned with his right sleeve and stood up again.

"Been a while since we encountered one of those". Jason said.

"You know what that is?". Lenalee asked both.

"It's a level 4". Allen responded simply.

"A level 4". Lenalee said not believing the difference between a level 3 is power and a level 4s. "What can we do?". She asked after recovering from the shock and starting to stand up. "Wait Madison was hit by the level 4; we need to go help her". Then she tried to move but a sharp pain in her body made her stop.

"Lenalee". Allen called to her looking her but only with the right side of his face. "Let us take care of this". And with that both Allen and Jason started to cover with Innocence light.

"Ready Jason?".

"ALWAYS".

* * *

**Here I end it, tell me what you think.**

**As I always say any review is a good review as long as it doesn't have insults.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Night 5: Allen and Jason VS Level 4

**Chapter 5: Allen and Jason VS. Level 4**

**Since I took too long to update the last chapter, I'll try to do it more equitably with this and my other story, also because I have two special surprises planned for the next chapter of 'What Happens Next'.**

**You know I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly don't own D-Gray Man, and can anyone tell me what does 'D-Gray Man' stands for?**

**I never knew that, some pages say it's a reference to some alchemist but no idea.**

**Anyway on with the chapter. **

* * *

"Ready Jason?".

"ALWAYS".

"So two more exorcists". The level 4 said seeming amused. "More to kill". And with that it started to charge a dark matter ray, Allen and Jason quickly moved to opposite sides before lunging at the same time against it, after seeing this the level 4 stopped the charge to block both Allen is claw and Jason is axe with one hand each but they applied more power to the attack trying to force the akuma away, this made a quick move to deflect Jason is axe and then moved that arm to hit Allen, but he saw that coming and jumped avoiding the attack before grabbing the akuma is hand in mid air and covering it with his cape.

"Jason". Allen said and this was already moving Damnation towards the akuma making a cut on one of its legs making it jump back.

"Not bad exorcists". The akuma said covering its hands with dark matter. "Let's play a little more". And with that it quickly move towards them and they had to stop one hand each to resist the attack, they were managing to hold the level 4 when Allen moved his cape attempting to hit the akuma is head with it but this moved it to one side before moving its right leg hitting Allen in the stomach leaving him without air and making the power in his claw to stop holding its arm so the akuma used it to hit Allen in the face sending him flying towards a wall and after that using its right leg to so the same with Jason.

"Allen-kun, Jason". Lenalee called to them after moving towards Madison to check on her.

"That was all?". The level 4 asked with an amused grin. "You were really weak, I think I'm gonna kill the two women first". And with that it started to move towards them.

"Lenalee". Madison called to her. "Run". Lenalee is eyes widen after hearing this before she yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING OF COURSE I WON'T DO THAT".

"IF YOU DON'T DO THAT THEN WE BOTH ARE GONNA DIE, JUST ESCAPE".

"Don't worry". The akuma called to them its hands already covered in dark matter. "I'll kill you both so you don't have to argue". And with that it lunged towards them, both clenched their teeth waiting for the attack but this never came.

"Where are you looking?". Allen asked blocking one of the arms with a large broadsword with a white cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade.

"WE ARE YOUR OPPONENTS". Jason said blocking the other arm with his axe.

"Ehh, so you are still alive". The akuma said before trying to repeat the same as before but this time Allen stopped the clash to jump and then made a downward slash taking it out of balance, Jason took the opportunity to cut its chest with Damnation and then both turn on the place using the momentum to once again hit the akuma this time making it hit a wall.

Lenalee and Madison watched in disbelief how they made it fall back like that. "Sugoi". They said in unison.

"DAMN EXORCISTS". The akuma yelled from the wall before quickly shooting a dark matter ray towards them.

"Jason". Allen said.

"LEAVE IT TO ME". He said back before the attack impacted on them making a great amount of dust, and once it settled there was no trace of any of the four.

"Finally, they die". The akuma said regaining its calm from before.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?". Jason yelled before he and Allen quickly fall from the sky while Lenalee and Madison were as quickly as possible placed on the ground avoiding to hurt them, the level 4 placed its left arm to try and stop the attack but Allen and Jason focused on one point of the arm both cutting there separating the arm from the rest of its body, the akuma didn't wasted time and quickly moved its left leg to hit Jason in the stomach this time leaving him without air and then hit Allen right on the face with its remaining arm sending them to opposite walls.

"YOU DAMN EXORCISTS". The level 4 yelled before moving quickly towards Allen then both started to quickly exchange blows although it was clear the level 4 had the advantage, just when the akuma was about to hit Allen again with its hand Jason appeared from behind forcing it to block his axe instead of hitting Allen, after that the akuma was forced to start and exchange blows with both Allen and Jason as they seemed to be perfectly synchronizing their attacks, Allen made an attempt to cut the akuma that this blocked but just as quickly Jason slashed its chest making it flinch before it moved its right leg to hit Jason straight in the face but this time Allen blocked it with his sword and Jason jumped above him to move Damnation once again cutting it this time making it fall back a little chance that Allen took to quickly move in front of the level 4.

"CROSS GRAVE". He yelled cutting its right leg, before him and Jason returned to exchange blows with it again synchronizing their attacks to guard each other as they attack, in one opportunity they saw an opening on the akuma is defense and they both made a stab again making it hit a wall but this time also making it pass through it and into the building.

"-Pant- Do you think that was enough?". Jason asked apparently tired.

"It wasn't". Allen responded also tired after seeing the akuma lunge towards them and the exchange of blows resumed although this time it seemed the akuma had the advantage, after a while of hitting each other the akuma managed to send them both back.

"DIE NOW EXORCIST". The level 4 yelled as it fired a giant dark matter ray towards Jason.

"Watch out". Allen said moving Jason out of the way and receiving the attack the impact making more smoke appear.

"Are they okay?". Madison asked slightly recovered from the akuma is first blow and watching at the place where the akuma attacked.

"I don't know". Lenalee answered before the smoke settled and both flinched at what they saw, Jason was in the ground with the akuma over him reading its arm for the final blow and Allen was nowhere in sight. "You aren't so strong now huh, exorcist". It said seeming amused but then Jason started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, you really thought you beat us with that?". The akuma as well as Lenalee and Madison looked confused before Jason yelled. "DAMNATION GRAVITY TIMES 50". As he yelled that a green light appeared in the sky as it quickly moved towards the akuma and then a sword impaled through both the akuma and Jason as Allen was holding the hilt.

"What?". The akuma wondered as Jason moved Damnation against the akuma before both he and Allen slashed it apart finally destroying it, the explosion blocking everyone is sight for a moment.

"What?". Lenalee and Madison said wondering if they really saw Allen cutting Jason along with the akuma, not to mention moving his sword afterwards slashing both of them apart. After the explosion settled both ran towards where Allen and Jason were, and after the smoke dispersed they saw them Allen sitting while Jason was lying in the ground neither of them with their Innocence activated

Allen saw them approaching and smiled. "Are you o-". He was interrupted by a slap from Lenalee who then yelled to him.

"BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU JUST KILLED JASON".

"Hey I'm still alive". Jason said looking up leaving a surprised Lenalee and Madison as there didn't seemed to be any wound. "Why did you thought I had died?".

"B-But we saw Allen impale through you with his sword". Madison stuttered making Jason make a grin.

"Allen is sword can't hurt humans". Jason said calmly making Lenalee and Madison even more surprised before they both looked at Allen who was rubbing his cheek where Lenalee had slapped him.

"Do I really seem to be the kind of person that will kill at cold blood?". Allen asked with a small smile still sitting.

"S-Sorry". Madison apologized first. "I guess we just keep jumping to conclusions". She said this making a slight bow.

"It's okay". Allen answered stopping to rub his cheek. "If I see someone stabbing someone else I would have thought the same". After he said this Madison raised her head and went to help Jason, while Lenalee had her head down not moving from the place. "Lenalee". Allen called to her. "It really is okay, it doesn't even hurt". After he said this she dropped to her knees to be at eye level with him, Allen saw her with a confused look before she placed her hand in the place where she slapped him before.

"Sorry". She said looking at him with an apologetic smile and starting to move her hand caressing his cheek making him a little red in the face.

"A-As I-I said its okay so don't worry". Allen said to her but not moving from his position.

"And you say I flirt with everyone?". Jason asked with a chuckle making Lenalee realized her actions and stop with a blush of her own before both stood up. "I thought you said you didn't had your eye on anyone". He said this with a large grin.

"Urusai". Allen said while everyone started to walk away, they walked for a while before Allen broke the silence. "By the way how is it that no one was around?". Allen asked after realizing that during the whole fight no policeman or firefighters appear.

"That's because all of them receive a notification when there are akumas involved and are instructed to just evacuate the people under some excuse". Madison explained.

"That's useful". Jason said to all that. (Side note: To make things simple almost all kind of public worker are finders in this fic).

"By the way, Allen-kun". Lenalee called to him. "Where did you got that sword from?".

"Oh, my arm turns into a sword when I pass the critical point". Allen explained with all naturalness when Madison and Lenalee said in unison.

"What?". And then Lenalee asked. "You are able to pass the critical point?!".

"Yeah, I can do that for a while now". Allen responded still looking calm.

"How is it that they didn't made you a general?!". This time Madison asked.

"We have no idea". Jason answered this time. "By the way Allen, is weird to see a level 4 appear out of nowhere".

"Yeah, maybe one of them is involved". Allen said.

"Maybe it was the Noah of dreams". Jason said with a grin making Allen let out a heavy sigh.

"I really hope it's not her". Allen answered.

"Wait, you mean the Noah?". Madison asked and both nodded.

"You had fought them?". This time Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, Allen here has several Noah wanting his head". Jason said with all naturalness.

"Why?". They asked in unison.

"He cheated in cards with one, our master made two of them pay some of his debts and now they want Allen to pay for them, and one of the Noah wants Allen all to herself". Jason answered raising a finger for each one making a wide grin while explaining.

After that they kept walking talking about random stuff when Madison asked.

"How is it that you can fight like that against a level 4?". Allen and Jason looked at each other before Allen responded.

"Experience I guess, we have been doing nothing but fight akumas for several years".

"Didn't the general you were assigned with send you to a school?". This time Lenalee asked, making a depressed aura appear around both of them.

"Our master wasn't the type to expend money in anything that didn't made him had a good time". Jason answered.

"And taking care of us wasn't one of those things". Allen finished.

"Even so I guess he trained you well". Madison said. "And how is it that we were floating?".

"My Innocence can control gravity". Jason answered, after that they kept walking until it was time to split ways.

* * *

With Allen and Jason.

"I really hope the Noah aren't here". Allen said while they walked home.

"Who knows but I'm happy you know". Jason asked with a wide grin.

"Why?". Allen asked not sure if he should.

"Because you finally got a girlfriend". Allen is face went red before he quickly hit Jason is ribs.

"It's not like that". He said and they kept walking.

* * *

With Lenalee and Madison.

After they had split ways with Allen and Jason they came back since all the things they had bought were ruined with the attack.

"I guess now we also have to make some for Jason as thanks". Madison said to Lenalee who nodded. "Also Lenalee, do you like Allen?". Lenalee is face went red.

"N-NO, WH-WHY DO YOU ASK THAT?".

"Because of what you did after the battle was over".

"That was just to apologies for slapping him".

"Okay, then I won't say anything else". And with that they kept walking to buy what they needed.

* * *

**Here I will end it.**

**I know I made this chapter a little too centered in Allen and Jason but the next one should be more balanced.**

**As always reviews are welcomed, and I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Until next update.**


	6. Night 6: Allen is fight

**Chapter 6: Allen is fight**

**One more update.**

**I'm gonna try to balance with my other story making first a chapter of one and then one of the other and repeat that.**

**You know I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly don't own D-Gray Man, but no one says I can't dream.**

* * *

Lenalee woke up when the sunlight hit her eyes from a corner of the window, she got up from her bed and took a shower before brushing her teeth and change to her uniform, she went to the dining room and saw her brother sitting while drinking coffee. "Good morning Nii-san". She greeted him.

"Good morning". He greeted her back when Lenalee went to the fridge and took out two lunches from there, Komui saw them and the first thing he did was. "LENALEE YOU MADE LUNCH FOR YOUR BROTHER, THANK YOU". He yelled this with a childish tone and hugging her legs.

"Actually Nii-san, is not for you". Lenalee answered with a somewhat apologetic smile.

"What?". He asked making a pout and letting go of her legs. "Then who is it for?".

"It's for Allen-kun". She answered and in Komui is mind was heard with an eco.

'For Allen-kun… For Allen-kun… For Allen-kun… For Allen-kun…'. Then his face changed from the childish like to a devil like. "ALLEN WALKER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU OCTOPUS". He yelled ready to call a Komurin and go to kill Allen.

"Wait Nii-san is not what you think". But it was too late he was already flying around looking for a white spot.

* * *

In a street.

"Damn it, why?". Jason complained while he and Allen walked to the school.

"There is nothing we can do about it". Allen said back, both were with a depressed aura while they muttered complains.

"What should we do?". Jason asked after a while of muttering.

"-Sigh- I guess the only thing we can do is try to keep some money after his visit". Allen answered, but before they could continue they heard a noise from the sky, both turned around and saw a giant robot quickly flying towards them. "What the hell?".

"Allen Walker". A voice said from the crater that was formed after the landing.

"That voice…Komui-san?". Allen asked while trying to see what's going on.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM MY SISTER". And with that the robot sent an arm towards him that Allen barely dodged.

"What are you talking about?". Allen asked dodging another arm directed to him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING, MY SISTER MADE YO-". Before he could finish that sentence Lenalee appeared with her Innocence activated and kicked the Komurin making it explode.

After the smoke settled Allen and Jason saw how Komui was crying while holding what seemed to be the head of the robot and yelling something about his Komurin XX been destroyed. "Nii-san". Lenalee said from behind Komui before kicking him in the head. "Take a break".

After the whole incident Lenalee walked towards Allen and Jason.

"What was that about?". Allen asked after his life seemed to not longer be at risk.

"Sorry my Nii-san just misunderstood something". Lenalee apologized with a smile.

"What did he misunderstood?". Jason asked this time and Lenalee suddenly flinched at that but before she had to reply Madison appeared.

"Are you guys okay?". She asked after seeing the Komurin is remains.

"Yes, apparently Komui misunderstood something and came here to kill Allen". Jason responded and with that the four started to walk to the school, while talking about random things.

* * *

In the entrance to the school.

Kanda was leaning in a wall with his eyes closed when Lavi popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Yu-chan!". He yelled in his ear making him point Mugen to his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. THAT". He then proceeded to start trying to cut him while Lavi ran for his life in circles.

"W-Wait Yu-chan". That only made Kanda ran faster, he was about to kill him when Lavi said. "Look it's the Moyashi". Kanda stopped to look in the direction Lavi was pointing and saw Allen, Jason, Lenalee and Madison walking towards them.

"I don't care baka us-". He stopped when he noticed Lavi was no longer there instead he was running to the four.

"Help me Moyashi". Lavi said when he got to them.

"IT'S ALLEN". He yelled and then kept on walking.

"If you want help from him you shouldn't tell him that". Jason said calmly and then walked past by him with Lenalee and Madison following after saying hello to Lavi.

"Guys". He whined before feeling a murderous aura behind him.

"Usagi". Kanda said in a menacing tone before they resumed their game of cat and mouse.

"Do they always do this?". Jason asked after a while talking about Kanda and Lavi.

"Yeah, Lavi usually comes running to Lenalee when Kanda is about to kill him". Madison answered him.

"So you can stop BaKanda?". Allen asked Lenalee after hearing the conversation.

Lenalee sweatdropped at the nick name and answered. "Yes I can stop Kanda".

"I never thought someone could". Jason said all happy when a ball was thrown to Allen is face who quickly moved a hand and catch it before it could hit him.

"Sorry, sorry, my hand slipped". Joe said while walking towards them with the same grin as yesterday.

"Are you really that clumsy?". Jason said mocking which only earned a glare from Joe that he ended up giving back.

"Whatever moron, can you give back my ball freak?". Joe said and for some reason it made Jason flinch and he seemed ready to kick his ass.

"Here". Allen said simply giving back the ball and then walking away, the other three followed.

"Let's see if you can dodge this". Joe muttered when Allen and the rest were at some distance and threw the ball towards Allen again only this time he was on his back so he thought it would be easy for him to hit him but to his surprise Jason caught the ball and then threw it back hitting him in the stomach leaving him without air.

He seemed ready to walk to him and give him a piece of his mind when Allen stopped him. "Come on we're gonna be late". He said this and they kept on walking.

"Hey Jason". Madison called to him after a while of walking. "Why did you flinched when he called Allen a freak?".

Jason just looked away apparently not wanting to answer but Allen said. "A bunch of people had called me that because of my arm, Jason used to hit them until they went away". Allen answered. "And Jason I told you that you shouldn't hit everything that moves he was just being a jerk".

"I know, I know, but I don't think he is gonna stop until I give him a piece of my mind". Jason was cracking his knuckles after saying that.

"Didn't your parents made them go away Allen-kun?". Lenalee asked joining the conversation.

"I'm an orphan I don't know who my parents are". He answered with a smile.

"Sorry". Lenalee said with her head down after hearing that.

"And you Jason?". Madison asked him.

"I knew my parents for a little while but they died when I was young that's actually how I met Allen". He answered.

"You both have hard pasts". Madison said to them.

"We are more worried about the present". Allen said with a depressed aura, making one appear in Jason as well.

"What do you mean?". Lenalee asked seeing both his expressions.

"-Sigh- It's nothing really". Allen answered and before they could continue they were in the classroom, today is class was art given by professor Tiedoll, he is a scruffy older man whose hair, which is fluffy and grey, makes him look older than he actually is. He wears glasses and has a moustache and an unkempt beard.

"Good morning class, today we will talk about abstract art". And with that he started to talk about what that is, how is it done and stuff like that (I'm not much of an art person; sorry if it doesn't make much sense).

The classes went by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was lunch time, Allen was one of the first persons there along with Jason, Madison and Lenalee who he ended up dragging along the way, they all ordered their foods and went to sit, everyone were eating when Madison said. "Hey Jason". She said calling to him. "Here". She took out a lunch box that he took.

"Thanks but why are you giving these to me?". Jason asked after taking the box.

"It's a thank you for saving us from the level 4". She responded.

"And why didn't you made anything for Allen he helped too". Jason said back although Allen seemed to already have enough food.

"Because Lenalee made the ones for Allen". She said making Lenalee flinch and Allen look at her.

"Really?". Allen asked, Lenalee nodded and then took another lunch box although it seemed bigger than the one given to Jason.

"Here".

"Thanks". Allen said before opening the box and then said. "Mitarashi Dango". With his eyes like a star. "Thanks". He then took a bite from one with the other three looking at him. "It's delicious". He stated and then started to practically devour them.

"Really?". Lenalee asked smiling because he likes them.

"Yes". He answered through bites.

"You have a ridiculous appetite Allen". Jason said through chuckles.

They ended eating and went to the rest of the classes.

After the day was over the four were walking to the entrance when Allen said. "Sorry I forgot something, I'll catch you at the entrance". And with that he walked back to the last classroom.

"What do you think he forgot?". Lenalee asked to the other two, but just shrugged and then Jason said.

"Perhaps he has some food left in his desk and wants to go get it". With a wide grin, Madison and Lenalee laughed a little at that statement since with Allen it seemed like a real possibility.

They got to the entrance and waited for Allen but after some time they started to think something was wrong since it has been a while from the time when he went to get whatever he wanted to get, just then they saw a bunch of students gathering around something so they all went to look, and there they saw Allen in front of Joe the last one saying things like he is a freak a moron and stuff like that.

"How did this ended up like this?". Madison asked.

* * *

Flashback.

Allen got to the classroom and got a book he had forgot there, he made his way back to the entrance where Joe along with his group where, he tried to just pass by them but then Joe called to him.

"Hey freak". Allen decided to ignore him and keep walking but then some other students stood in his way. "I think we need to talk".

Allen sighed and turned around. "What about?".

"I understand that you are a little too close to my Lenalee, so I want you to back off or else". Joe said threatening Allen with one fist.

Allen just stood there still looking calm and then said. "Lenalee isn't yours and she chooses who she is with". That only made Joe glare at Allen and started to yell at him.

End of flashback.

* * *

"Damn you". Joe said before throwing a fist at Allen but this just dodged it with ease as well as the ones following.

"You should stop, or it will be the same as the cafeteria all over again". Allen said while dodging when suddenly Joe smirked because one of his 'friends' was behind Allen ready to hit him but when he was about to connect the hit Allen grabbed his arm moved one of his feet out of balance and made him fall to the ground. "As I said, the same as the cafeteria all over again". Allen repeated himself although this time he left his bag in the floor and stood ready to fight with him.

"Enough of this take him!". Joe yelled to his group and all started to run towards Allen.

"Allen-kun". Lenalee said wanting to go and help him but Jason grabbed her arm before she could and said.

"Don't worry those guys don't stand a chance". But she looked back when a punch was heard and saw that Allen had hit one of them in the stomach leaving him in the ground holding his stomach to then dodge another one and this time kick him in the side to then punch him in the face making him fall to the ground as well, he kept dodging and grabbing everyone else is attempts to hit him while at the same time hitting back so they stop, and soon enough only Joe was left.

"What the…?!". He said disbelieving his eyes as one person had knocked all of them out.

"Can we stop this now?". Allen asked still looking calm while Joe clenched his teeth in anger.

"You damn freak!". He yelled running at him.

Allen let out a sigh before dodging the attack and hit Joe with his knee on the stomach leaving him without air. "Please don't bother me again". With that he grabbed his bag and went to Jason, Lenalee and Madison. "Sorry for the waiting shall we go?". Allen asked back in his usual self smiling, they all nodded and then walked away, they talked about some random things until it was time to part ways they said goodbye to each other and walked on their different directions.

"What were you saying about me hitting everything that moves?". Jason asked with a wide grin.

"I was saying just that at least I waited until I had no more choice". Allen said back looking uninterested.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say". Jason said back but before they could say anything else they saw a familiar car parked in front of their house and both said in unison.

"Wasn't he supposed to arrive in a few days?!".

* * *

**Who had arrived?**

**Sorry you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it and if you did please leave a review and if you didn't leave a review anyway saying what you didn't like.**

**Until next update.**


	7. Night 7: Master

**Chapter 7: Master**

**I am so sorry –I bow repeatedly-, I know I said in the last chapter that I will try to balance it with my other story but I just didn't got any ideas for this one, and then I started to write a bunch of chapter about my other fic.**

**But I'm just making excuses and I don't like that so I will just say sorry, I don't own D-Gray Man and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"Wasn't he supposed to arrive in a few days?!". Allen and Jason said in unison.

"Why is he here?". Allen complained.

"I thought we would have some time to hide the money before he gets here!". Jason accompanied Allen is complains. "What do we do?"

"-Defeated sigh- I guess the only thing we can do is go in and hope for the best". Allen responded.

"-Defeated sigh- I guess you're right". And with that both went to the door, Jason grabbed the handle and both him and Allen gulped before he opened it.

Both only moved their heads inside until the door was quickly opened making both fall to the ground. "Finally you have arrived stupid students". A man with long red hair a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face with eyes the same shade of red as his hair and with wire-framed glasses said after they fell to the ground.

"It's been a while Cross Shishō". Allen said starting to stand up with an angry tone.

"Why did you come here so soon, your letter said you will get here in a few days?". Jason said with the same angry tone.

"I lied in that card so you don't get the chance to try and run away from me". Cross answered at the same time he lit a cigarette and sat on a chair.

'We should have figured that out'. Allen and Jason thought to themselves.

"Anyway, I heard there was a level 4 attack so I decided to come here". Cross continued at the same time he threw smoke from the cigarette. "Have you seen them?".

"No, we did saw the level 4 but not Noah". Allen answered.

"And who destroyed it?". Cross asked after hearing that.

"We did". Jason answered this time.

Cross stood quiet for a moment but then started to laugh. "Hahaha, did you now?".

"Yes". Both said at the same time.

Cross stopped laughing and stood up. "Well I guess I did a good job training you two then".

'YOUR TRAINING WAS HELL'. Again Allen and Jason thought to themselves.

"I'm staying in a hotel in the city, here is the direction". He gave them a piece of paper with the direction and went to his car, Allen and Jason followed him and once he was driving away Cross yelled once again. "By the way I took some money to pay for the bill of the hotel".

Allen and Jason stood there frozen until their brains registered what he said and both ran to the drawer with the money to find that there were only a few coins left.

Both looked at each other before a red aura started to emanate from them and then they yelled at the same time. "DAMN YOU SHISHŌ". To the point some people thought that the building was shaking.

After say insults about their master to each other, they calmed down a little.

"Allen I think we have no more choice". Jason said all serious.

"-Sigh- Fine". With that he went to a drawer from which he took a deck of cards. "Come on, let's get this over with". And with that they got out of the house and walked somewhere.

* * *

In another place.

"Hey how about we go watch a movie later". Lavi said to Lenalee, Madison and Kanda as they walked.

"Sure sounds like fun". Madison responded as Lenalee nodded, while Kanda just made a che.

"Come on Yu-chan, come with us". Lavi tried to convince Kanda only to receive Mugen placed in his throat.

"Don't call me that usagi". Kanda said as the devil aura appeared behind him.

"K-K-Kanda-san could you please take your sword again?". Lavi asked stuttering.

"Come on Kanda don't you think you're overreacting?". Madison said to him.

"Che". He answered before sheathe Mugen and start to walk away.

"Kanda we will be waiting for you at 7". Lenalee said before Kanda was too far away.

"You think he'll show up?". Madison asked before they parted ways.

"No, but who knows". Lenalee answered.

"Hey I have an idea". Lavi said suddenly all excited.

"What is it?". Both asked at the same time.

"Why don't we ask those two if they want to come?".

"You mean Allen-kun and Jason?". Lenalee asked.

Lavi just nodded frantically. "Yeah come on".

Lenalee nodded and started to take out her phone. "Wait you don't have to call them". Madison said before she got her phone.

"What do you mean?". Madison just pointed in front of her and there they saw Allen and Jason with what seemed to be an annoyed expression walking somewhere. "Come on let's go ask them".

The three went where they were and heard the last part of the conversation.

"-ate him". Allen said.

"Hey aren't those-". Jason started to say but Lenalee, Madison and Lavi got there first.

"Hi Moyashi-chan". Lavi said which gained him a glare from Allen.

"My name is Allen".

"What are you doing here?". Jason asked while Allen kept glaring at Lavi who acted like nothing was happening.

"We are gonna go see a movie later and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us". Madison responded.

"Hm, do you think we will have time Allen?". Jason asked him.

"At what time?". He asked stopping to glare at Lavi.

"7". Lenalee answered him.

Allen began to think for a little while and then said. "I'm not sure if we can make it but we'll try".

"Where are you guys going anyway?". Lavi asked them joining the conversation.

"Well…". Allen began to scratch his neck and then said slightly looking away. "…to earn some money by gambling".

The three froze after hearing that and then Lenalee yelled to Allen. "YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT".

"I know that but we have no choice". He said in his defense.

"Is that the job Jason said you have to go the first time we met?". Madison asked this time.

"No it's not, it's just we need to earn some extra money to pay the rent!".

"Heh, so you two can gamble?". Lavi asked them.

"Not me only Allen". Jason answered.

"And why do you need to earn extra money?"Madison asked again.

Both got a depressed aura and then they said. "Because our master took almost all we got".

"O-Okay". Lavi said to that. "But, you realize that you could get with even less money by gambling?".

Allen made a devil like smile while flames appeared behind him and then said. "No one can beat me in a gamble".

While the others, except for Jason thought at unison. 'Allen has a black side'.

"Okay I have an idea". Lavi said making everyone to look at him. "Why don't we go with them and once they're finished we go see the movie".

Lenalee and Madison thought for a moment before nodding.

"That's fine by me". Jason said and then everyone looked at Allen.

"-Sigh- Fine". And with the three followed Allen and Jason until they got to what seemed to be a bar.

Allen entered like nothing was wrong and looked for a table where they were playing. "Excuse me mind if I join?". He asked all politely while the people at the table chuckled.

"Sure kid, sit". One of them answered.

Allen sat while Jason and the others stood behind him.

"We are not gonna go easy just because you're a kid". Another man said grinning.

Allen nodded making an innocent smile and then the cards where dealt.

Lavi, Lenalee and Madison looked surprised at Allen and then he said. "Call".

The men there looked at the cards and said disbelieving their words. "Royal Straight Flush".

They kept playing a couple of hands until Allen said it was enough and got up.

While they walked back Lavi asked Allen. "Hey how is it that you were so lucky?".

Allen smiled and then said. "I was cheating".

"Hah, you are that kind of person?".

"You don't ever want to play with Allen". Jason said looking slightly afraid.

"Come on we need to catch the movie". Allen said and everyone started to run to cinema.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"So you finally decided to come back". Tiedoll said to someone. "General Cross Marian".

"-Smirk- Only here because I have to". He answered.

"Well, we appreciate that you decided to come here after hearing about the level 4". Komui said while everyone took a seat in the principal is office. "We had never heard about an akuma of a higher level than level 3 so we need to prepare ourselves".

"Don't know what you're talking about…". Cross said earning the attention of everyone in the room. "…me and my students have encountered at least three level 4s in the past".

Everyone flinched at that. "What do you mean by that?". Klaud asked.

"I mean just that, but I will be more than happy of explaining the details to you". Cross responded.

"Are those level 4 strong?". Sokaro asked smiling to himself.

"They surprise the first time you encounter them but a general is more than capable of fight with them".

"I guess your students were the ones who beat the level 4 that appeared here". Tiedoll said.

"Those two are idiots but they do know how to fight". Cross answered him.

"General Cross, tell us everything you know about the level 4s". Komui ordered.

Cross sighed and began to tell.

* * *

**Well here ends another chapter, once again sorry that takes so long for me to update.**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**And as I always say.**

**Until next update.**


End file.
